everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
GardenOfDaisy
Hello, I'm Daisy! Welcome to my driver page. I'm a rather shy and introverted, but at the same time very tolerant and open-mined person. My greatest passion is drawing and it's my best way to express myself and show others what's happening in my head. I hope I can make many friends here ^-^ Previously I've been using the name Ameryliz, but really grew tired of it and changed it to GardenOfDaisy. About Me Personality As I already mentioned I'm terribly shy and introverted. I have great difficulties with talking to people, especially that I'm quite calm person, so I might actually seem cold or rude... But I'm also really friendly, tolerant and open-minded. It's hard, but I can befriend almost anyone, no matter what they like, where they're from, what they believe in for as long they have respect for my hobbies, origin and beliefs. I am definitely not a rule-breaker, I don't like and don't want to do it, unless I deeply disagree with a rule. I don't like conflicts and it's quite difficult to offend me, but when I need to I can stand up for myself and those important to me. I'm a perfectionist and because of it I might take my time to finish my projects, as I don't like to show stuff unfinished. I'm terribly scared of making mistakes and that others will laugh of me... Appearance I'm short and generally petite girl. I have long blond hair and blue eyes. I wear glasses and braces, but they soon will be removed! Interests Drawing I love to draw! It's my passion since I was a little girl ^-^ I love cartoon and manga styles. I still have problems with finding my own style, but I'm slowly getting there. I seems like I'm a quite good copycat - it's easy for me to use already existing styles. Although I'm not sure, if it's a reason to be proud XD Reading I love fantasy books, fairytales, legends, mangas and all that magical stuff. Some of my favorite writers Milena Wójtowicz (Polish writer, author of my ultimate favorite books), Olga Gromyko, Ilona Andrews, Patricia Briggs, Kim Harrison, Rick Riordan and much more. Recently I didn't have much time to read mangas, but I used to be an avid reader XD Cartoons/Movies I like cartoons and animated movies, I wish to be able to animate someday. My favorites are Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H., EAH, MH, MLP, Disney, Miraculous Ladybug, Gravity Falls, Amazing World of Gumball and much more. Dolls I also love dolls, I somewhat collect them - somewhat meaning that I can only buy them when they're on sale XD I want to be able to customize them, so I'm learning how to repaint dolls... still a long way to go, bu it's really fun! EAH Dolls I have: *Raven Queen First Chapter/Basic *Apple White First Chapter/Basic *Blondie Lockes First Chapter/Basic *Maddie Hatter First Chapter/Basic *Briar Beauty First Chapter/Basic *Cerise Hood First Chapter/Basic *Cedar Wood First Chapter/Basic *C.A. Cupid First Chapter/Basic *Ashlynn Ella First Chapter/Basic *Hunter Huntsmen First Chapter/Basic *Crystal Winter First Chapter/Basic (I'm a little disappointed with her doll, to be honest) *Blondie Lockes Thronecoming Real Life I come from Poland. I'm a Korean language student. I want to make living from my art, but I know it's going to be difficult, so I want to have a backup plan ^-^ I love learning languages and Korean is extremely awesome! I love korean music! BTS is my absolutely favorite artist in general- I'm an Army since November 2016. Blood, Sweat & Tears just killed me and Jimin... I blame him very, very, VERY much for being single XD I love him so much ;-; I'm also a huge fan of Girl's Day, Red Velvet, Got 7, Exo, Black Pink, Samuel <3 Family I have the most wonderful mum, the funniest dad and an so-so older sister (she'd kilmefor that XD, but no she's great too), Marta. Besides that we have 2 cats, Tiger and Midi and a dog, a German Shepherd called Dona ^-^ My Characters Characters Royal * Dove Wild daughter of Princess Eliza from 'The Wild Swans' (pl. "Dzikie Łabędzie") Roybel * Krystal Glassmountain daughter of the Princess and the Schoolboy from Polish fairytale 'The Glass Mountain' (pl. "Szklana Góra") Rebel * Amber Baltic daughter of Jurata from Polish fairytale 'Jurata, the Queen of Baltic' (pl. "Jurata, Królowa Bałtyku") * Panna Twardowska daughter of Jan Twardowski from Polish legend 'Mr. Twardowski' (pl. "Pan Twardowski") * Waleriana Treasure daughter of the Sleeping Maiden from Polish legend 'The Sleeping Maiden and Enchanted Treasures at the Bottom' (pl. "O Uśpionej Pannie i Zaklętych Skarbach Na Dnie Potoku") Upcoming characters Royal * Paprotka Fern daughter of the Legendary Fern Flower from Polish fairytale 'The Fern Flower' (pl. "Kwiat Paproci") * Decora Duckling daughter of the Ugly Duckling (pl. Brzydkie Kaczątko") * Helena Sorceress daughter of Princess Sorceress from Polish fairytale 'Princess Sorceress' (pl. O Królewnie Czarodziejce") * Laurel Peabody daughter of the Princess from 'Princess and the Pea' (pl. "Księżniczka na Ziarnku Grochu") * Aurelia Duck daughter of the Gold Duck from Polish fairytale 'The Gold Duck' (pl. "Złota Kaczka") Roybel * Grace Tress daughter of the 3rd Fairy to give Sleeping Beauty a gift of grace from 'Sleeping Beauty' (pl. "Śpiąca Królewna") Rebel * Kieran Sorcerer son of the Evil Sorcerer from Polish fairytale 'The Glass Mountain' (pl. "Szklana Góra") * Belladonna Chojnik daughter of Princess Kunegunde from Polish legend 'The Legend of Princess Kunegunde' (pl. "Legenda o Księżniczce Kunegundzie") * Helena Sorceress - the daughter of Princess Sorceress from Polish fairytale of the same title (pl. "O Księżniczce Czarodziejce") * Henryk Marzipan son of the Marzipan Princess form Polish lullaby 'There Once Was a King' (pl. "Był Sobie Król") * Raina Sugar daughter of the Sugar King from Polish lullaby 'There Once Was a King' (pl. "Był Sobie Król") * Paige Gingerbread daughter of the Gingerbread Page from Polish lullaby 'There Once Was a King' (pl. "Był Sobie Król") * Bazyl 'Basil' Regulus son of the Basilisk from Polish legend 'The Basilisk' (pl. "Bazyliszek") * Liszka 'Lishka' Regulus daughter of the Basilisk from Polish legend 'The Basilisk' (pl. "Bazyliszek") * Viridian Bluebeard - son of the Bluebeard Neutral * Iskra Popielnik son of the Little Sparkle from Polish lullaby 'Little Sparkle' (pl. "Iskiereczka"/"Z Popielnika Na Wojtusia") * Wojan Remember son of Wojtuś from Polish lullaby 'Little Sparkle' (pl. "Iskiereczka"/"Z Popielnika Na Wojtusia") Aside of the listed ones I have plenty of 'background' characters in mind, like children of the Seven Dwarfs, other Fairies from Sleeping Beauty, daughters of the March Hare (12 daughters like 12 months - I know I'm so smart), some other characters from Alice's Adventures In Wonderland/Through the Looking Glass, my version of Little Mermaid and her sisters ^-^; Gallery Krystal Glassmountain First Chapter S.png|Krystal Glassmountain First Chapter/Basic by me Krystal Legacy Day Artwork.png|Krystal's Legacy Day artwork by me Krystal in a window ver.1.png|Krystal Glassmountain daydreaming Amber Baltic First Chapter S.png|Amber Baltic First Chapter/Basic by me Amber Baltic Legacy Day.png|Amber's Legacy Day Panna Twardowska First Chapter.png|Panna First Chapter/Basic outfit by me Dove Wild First Chapter.png|Dove Wild First Chapter Outfit by Ameryliz Tuskiko hime by ameryliz-daf7tks.png|Vintage poseur's Tsukiko Hime Basic by me Bryce Frost for Homiestars.png|Bryce Frost for wonderful Homiestars Mirriah glass first chapter by gardenofdaisy-dbn0k34.png|Mirriah Glass for my dear Vintage poseur Sofae di fairentis first chapter by gardenofdaisy-dbnm04n.png|Lovely Sofae di Fairentis for my dear Vintage poseur Glassica Dymond.png|Lovely Glassica Dymond for Miraculous-Lilygem Brangwen von Dark 1.png|Wicked-cool Brangwen Von Dark for my friend WiseUnicorn Aime Cupid First Chapter ver 1.png|Aime E. Cupid for Amazamazing Gwen by daisy.png|First Chapter design of truly majestic Gwen E. Vere Destiny Claus Portrait.png|Portrait of Destiny Claus for sweet WiseUnicorn by me Angeline Patchwork Sketch S.png|''Patchworks Inc's Angeline Patchwork Basic sketch by me Percy and Krystal SS 2016.png|Secret Santa gift for wonderful Homiestars Percy and Krystal.png|Percy by Homiestars and Krystal Crystal Glassmountain Concept Art.png|Krystal Glassmountain concept art by me Touchofteal.png|My old signature avatar From Others Absolutely wonderlandiful artworks I received from absolutely wonderlandiful people! KrysFanart2.jpeg|Fanart of Krystal by amazing ''Hiddenfolk 1 KrysFanart1.jpeg|Fanart of Krystal by amazing Hiddenfolk 2 Krystal.jpg|Wonderful partrai of Krystal from amazing Patchworks Inc Krystal-fanartbyhidden.jpeg|Beatiful portrait of Krystal by amazing Hiddenfolk KrystalGlassmountainportraitbytay.png|Adorable Krystal fanart by TaylorRocks 20160929 214730.jpg|Absolutely gorgeous fanart of Amber by incredibly talented Hiddenfolk AmberBaltic-fanartbyhidden.jpeg|Gorgeous fanart of Amber by wonderful Hiddenfolk Amber Doodle.jpeg|Beautiful art of Amber by sweetest RoybelGirl Amberbalticimage.png|My Amber in a cute alt. outfit by amazing Miraculous-Lilygem Amberbalticbackground.jpg|My Amber in a cute alt. outfit with background by amazing Miraculous-Lilygem Iceskatingamber.jpg|Beautiful SS gift of my Amber by wonderful ZarinChan BAMber.jpg|Adorable portrait of Amber by sweet Patchworks Inc DaisySecretSanta2018.png|SS 2018 gift from TheLuckyKira For Others Gifts for other amazing people from this wikia <3 Destiny Claus Portrait.png|Destiny portrait for WiseUnicorn Angeline Patchwork Sketch S.png|Angie sketch for Patchworks Inc Candy Redmond Sketch.png|Candy sketch for TaylorRocks Candy Redmond by Ameryliz.png|Candy Redmond for TaylorRocks Percy and Krystal SS 2016.png|Secret Santa gift for wonderful Homiestars Percy and Krystal.png|Percy by Homiestars and Krystal Bryce Frost for Homiestars.png|Bryce Frost for Homiestars Glassica Dymond.png|Lovely Glassica Dymond for Miraculous-Lilygem Mirriah glass first chapter by gardenofdaisy-dbn0k34.png|Mirriah Glass for my friend Vintage poseur Brangwen von Dark 1.png|Wicked-cool Brangwen Von Dark for my friend WiseUnicorn Harper by Daisy.png|Homiestars's super star Harper Golden Aime E. Cupid Legacy Day.png|SS 2018 gift for Amazamazing - Aime E. Cupid Gwen by daisy.png|Majestic Gwen E. Vere Aime Cupid First Chapter ver 1.png|Lovely Aime E. Cupid Category:Driver Category:Ameryliz